Cell Junior
BackStory The Cell Junior Saga is after the King Flaim Saga. Cell Junior is a decendant of Cell. In the Cell Games Saga Gohan missed one Cell Junior that was hiding behind a Mountain.Now Cell Junior is trying to avenge his father by destroying the new Z fighters and Destroy the universe and wish his father back with the dragon balls. Moveset Disguise - Cell Junior uses a technique to disguise himself as his father Cell to trick his opponents. Imperfect Cell Junior Cell's Spirit Bomb – Cell never uses the Spirit Bomb in the series, though he states that he can use it if he wished. This is likely a bluff, as one must be pure of heart to perform the attack according to King Kai, although being pure evil of heart may also be considered. This is Cell's ultimate attack in the Budokai video game series in his Perfect Form ("Okay, planet! Give me that stupid energy!") and in the Budokai Tenkaichi 2 game ("You won't survive this time.") while under his Super Perfect form. Semi-Perfect Cell Junior Perfect Cell/Super Perfect Cell Junior ' Levitate' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave *'Kamehameha' – A move that Cell Juniors has passed down through genetics from Cell as an imitation of Goku's Kamehameha. It was used against Gohan only in the anime and in video games. *'High Speed Rush - '''A rapid high speed attack used in the ''Budokia Tenkaichi ''series. *'Tri-Beam' – A move that Cell Juniors has passed down through genetics from Cell as an imitation of Tien's Tri-Beam. They used it against Gohan only in the anime. *'Destructo Disk' – A move that Cell Juniors has passed down through genetics from Cell as an imitation of Krillin's Destructo Disk. It was used against Gohan in the anime and never used in the manga. *'Special Beam Cannon''' – A move that Cell Juniors has passed down through genetics from Cell as an imitation of Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. It was used against Gohan in the anime, and in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2 and the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Innocence Rush' – A High Speed Rush used by the Cell Juniors in the''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Super Kamehameha' – An advanced version of the Kamehameha. While never used in the anime or manga, the attack is their Ultimate Blast in Budokai Tenkaichi 3''. *'Solar Flare''' – One of Cell Jr.'s Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Explosive Wave' – One of Cell Jr.'s Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Power up '– The ability to increase and surpress his power level. **'Ki Sense' – The ability to sense others' power levels. **'Absorption' – Cell's tail serves one special purpose: to absorb other beings into his body. Cell will gain all of the strength of the person he has absorbed, even if such strength cannot be sensed via the Ki Sensing technique. Cell has two methods of absorption. The first method is to stab the person with the sharp end of his tail. The tail will then suck up all of the organic matter of the victim, leaving the clothing behind. Cell has a second method of absorption, made for people who he wants every bit of strength from. Instead of stabbing the person and draining the person's life force, Cell will instead absorb the person whole. Cell will open up the pointy end of his stinger, and it will become a shape of a wide funnel. Cell will bring the "mouth" of the funnel down on the person, and then they will sucked through Cell's tail into his body. The person will be held unconscious in Cell's body. This method was made for Android 17 and 18, who, due to their powers not being organic, or possibly due their ability to dodge Cell's stinger, they had to be absorbed whole. This is Cell's preferred method, as it gives him full power. Even though Cell's tail retracted after becoming Perfect Cell, it is shown that Cell can still bring his stinger out and absorb other people using this technique. The tail can also be used for strangulation, which he had used on Android 16 and Future Trunks from his timeline. **'Regeneration' – From his Saiyan cells, Cell has the ability to become more powerful after recovering from severe injuries. He also takes on many personality traits that are true to Saiyans, like the desire to fight and test his power. Even though Cell is not categorized as a Super Saiyan, his aura perfectly mimics that of a Super Saiyan; this is connected to his Saiyan heritage. This ability, combined with his regeneration power, makes him near invincible, and can only be defeated if his entire body (right down to the cell) is completely destroyed, otherwise he will just come back, stronger than ever. **Though he has Piccolo's regenerative ability, Cell is never shown to use Piccolo's demonstrated body distorting abilities, such as extending his limbs to great lengths or growing his entire body to massive proportions. He also never shows any of the more mystical abilities of Piccolo, such as creating objects out of thin air. It is likely that Cell's asexual reproductive capability in spawning the Cell Jr's is taken from Piccolo's Namekian physiology **Cell has acid blood that is shown when he regenerates his tail while in his first form in episode 152. **Cell has Frieza's capability of surviving in outer space, and to revert his form (demonstrated when he reverted to an egg and potentially by his evolving body). He also gained Frieza's ability to survive any injury. After Cell achieves his Super Perfect Form due to his brush with death when he self destructed, he explains that this is because each individual cell in his body has a life-force of their own. This could in part explain how Frieza can do this. **'Flight '– The ability to fly, taken from any of the cell samples. **'Telekinesis '– Cell can lift objects of large proportionate sizes into the air with his mind and controlling the use of his hand(s). Likely taken from Frieza. **'Death Beam (Frieza Beam) '– A laser-like projectile which travels very quickly. Also known as Death Beam/Finger Beam. Taken from Frieza. He uses this attack to kill Future Trunks. **'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. **'Kamehameha '– A blue-colored, powerful ki wave attack and trademark technique of the Dragon Ball series. Taken from Goku. **'Regeneration' – The Namekian ability to regenerate damage to the body. Cell can regenerate only if the core inside his head is not damaged. Taken from Piccolo. **'Instant Transmission '– The ability to instantly teleport virtually anywhere (by homing in on a Ki signature). Taken from Goku after Cell's self destruction. **'Solar Flare' – An extremely bright light which can temporarily blind opponents in near proximity. Taken from Tien. **'Afterimage Strike' – The ability to move extremely fast over short distances, leaving an image behind. Taken from Goku, never used in the manga. **'Special Beam Cannon' – An energy beam that can drill through opponents. Taken from Piccolo, never used in the manga. **'Lasso '– An attack in the Budokai series. Cell grabs his opponent and throws them around. **'Negative Power Rain' – An attack in the Budokai series. Cell knocks an opponent down and repeatedly fires at them. **'Ultimate Blitz' – One of Cell's Super Attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. **'See Ya! '– A technique used against Piccolo. It is also Cell's ultimate in Raging Blast. **'Bio Impact' – A rush attack used by Imperfect Cell. **'Big Bang Crash '– A powerful, blazing red-colored version of Vegeta's Big Bang Attack. Semi-Perfect Cell uses this technique when he destroyed whole islands with it to flush out Android 18. Taken from Vegeta, Cell can also firing it from the mouth. It was named in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. **'Galick Gun' – A purple-colored, powerful energy blast. Taken from Vegeta, never used in the manga. **'Unforgivable! '– Like all other androids, Cell can initiate a self-destruction. Cell, however, has a special technique to do so, rather than just a device. When Cell uses it, he swells up like a giant balloon and begins a 1 minute countdown, which when it ends, he will explode with enough power to engulf an entire planet. Should he be attacked before the countdown ends, he will explode instantly. Once activated, this technique cannot be stopped, even by himself. **'Energy Shield' – Semi-Perfect Cell used a barrier in order to completely absorb Android 18 without interference. **'Bang Beam '– The user puts his hand out with the index finger pointing forward and thumb raised and shoots a red blast. Cell used it by flicking his finger. Taken from Vegeta. **'Homing Destructo Disk '– A variant of the Destructo Disk, this energy disk can be controlled by the creator to change direction. Taken from Frieza (Anime only) (note: Krillin thought it was taken from him but he can't remotely control his like Cell or Frieza can). **'Destructo Disk' – An energy disk that can cut through an opponent. Taken from Krillin, never used in the manga. **'Warp Kamehameha '– Cell's ultimate technique in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai. (When using it, he utters the words, "Farewell... NOW!"). **'Super Kamehameha '– An upgraded version of the Kamehameha. Perfect Cell used against Super Saiyan 2 Gohan to eliminate the Earth. However, Gohan counter-attacked with the Standing Kamehameha. **'Solar Kamehameha '– Cell's Ultimate and Final attack. Cell stores a massive amount of energy and fires it in the form of a giant Kamehameha that, which he states himself, has enough power to destroy the entire solar system. It was created and used by Super Perfect Cell as a final bid to destroy Gohan, but was countered by the Father-Son Kamehameha. Its name comes from Budokai Tenkaichi 3, where it is Super Perfect Cell's Ultimate Blast technique ("The Earth will be destroyed. SAYONARA!) Tri-beam – A blast of rectangle shaped energy. Taken from Tien (Anime only). **'Perfect Combination' – Cell delivers a barrage of punches and kicks to the oppoent before slapping them away and elbowing them into the ground. It is named in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and is one of Cell's Blast 2 attacks in his Super Perfect form. **'Fear Me! '– A rush attack used by Cell during the fight with Gohan. **'Multi Form (12 Eyes) Technique' - Used by Cell during the fight with Goku in the anime only, this technique is one of Tien's. The technique creates three fighting copies of the user with 1/4the of the user's power. **'Spirit Bomb '– In most Budokai games and Budokai Tenkaichi 1 and 2 , Perfect Cell can use the Spirit Bomb attack without the "Give Me Energy" charge up. **'Perfect Barrier '– An impenetrable shield Cell places around himself to protect him from attacks, as seen when he transforms between his Semi-Perfect and Perfect forms after absorbing Android 18. It was most likely taken from Android 17 after Cell absorbed him, though his special barrier could be a technique programmed directly by Dr. Gero. It can also cause damage to anyone unfortunate enough to collide with it. The name comes from the Budokai Tenkaichi series, where it is the ultimate move of his Perfect form. **'Hell Bazooka (Almighty Light Cage in the Funimation dub)' – A technique that Cell and Frieza developed together while in Hell. Both Cell and Frieza begins to glow, then a yellow ki emits from both of their bodies, which then envelops their opponent, trapping him/her in an inescapable ki orb. Then both the users throws the orb prison down into the deepest part of Hell, with the prisoner in it.